My Crazy Life
by A Study In Fandoms
Summary: Athena meets her siblings and going on some adventures.
1. Growing Up, A Strange Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Greek Mythology or PJO **

Growing up in my family has been, well... an adventure. Let me explain, no, let me introduce myself first, my name is Athena, don't get super excited, sure I'm a Goddess and all but I hate all the paparazzi. I'm sick of it…

Well anyways, I was going to tell you about my life, growing up. To start, I have a very confusing family, the brothers and sisters I'm closest to are, Persephone, Aphrodite, Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, and Ares. We're not that close to our other siblings, but sometimes we collide.

So, anyways I only have one parent, Zeus, I literally came out of his head… Persephone's parents are Zeus and Demeter, Aphrodite's are Zeus and Dione. Artemis' are Zeus and Leto, same for Apollo, they're twins. Hermes' parents are Zeus and Maia and Ares are Zeus and Hera.

Now that you know everyone's parents, you will notice that we all have someone in common, Zeus, yeah, he's sort of a flirt with all Goddesses minor and otherwise… Whoever is reading this, don't let him use you or any sister or friend of yours, he will try…

So, to continue, I am the goddess of courage, wisdom, war, and more. I have a companion Nightjar owl named Nyctimene**(A/N Pronounced Nick-ta-mean)**, wherever I go, he goes. So those are the basics of me and my family.

**(A/N I'm sorry this chapter is short. It was just a sort of explaining chapter. My other chapters will be longer)**


	2. Meeting A Sister

**Disclaimer: I don't own Greek Mythology or PJO**

It all started the day I was born, my family knew I was to become an important Goddess because I had come out of my father's, Zeus, the Sky God, God of Gods and all that, head. I all started with a terrible headache for him, it resulted in some smashing and cracking, with the help of Hephaestus, and I came out, fully-grown and intelligent with long dark brown, almost black, hair and stormy grey eyes. Not to brag at all but that's just how it happened.

One day that I can never forget is the day I met my one of my sisters, now my best friend, Artemis. Let's start:

I was just sitting on my back porch overlooking Athens, the city named after me, with Nyctimene when there was a knock on my door, it startled Nyc**(A/N Pronounced Nick)**, so he cooed and flew off into a nearby tree.

"I'm in the back, come around." Was all I said. An arrow zinged past, almost hitting me, and hit the top of the tree Nyc was in, 'That'll scare him' I thought to myself. Right when that was on my mind, I heard a tough, but friendly, voice that seemed somewhat familiar.

"Hey, sis!" I turned around to see a girl, about my age, but a bit older, she had long auburn hair and silver eyes, she was tall, thin, and beautiful, "I was wondering if you wanted to go do some target practice. Oh wait, you're probably confused about who I am… I'm Artemis, your sister, but please, please, call me Artie. Dad always calls me, 'Artemis, Goddess of hunt and the moon' or some other goofy nickname, it gets really annoying. So what do you say? Should we go practice?" Artemis said really, really fast, jumping around the whole time.

"Uh, sure!" I honestly didn't understand half of what she said and I got a little dizzy watching her, but I filled in the blanks myself, "I'd love to! Let me just grab my bow and arrows. Do you mind if Nyc comes too?" I asked.

"Who is Nyc?" Artie questioned.

I simply replied, "My companion animal, he's a Nightjar Owl, he's over there." I pointed towards the trees.

"Oh, sure. I have a companion animal too. She is a hunting dog, more of a wolf, her name is Astrid." she paused, " ASTRID, COME!" she shouted in a voice sounding literally like nature. The wolf came with extreme speed and grace, she was larger than I had expected, but she was beautiful.

"She's huge!" I exclaimed, "She is a gorgeous wolf, how old is she?" I asked.

"She's only nine months, she still learning her place." She lowered her tone, "I'm Alpha and she is Beta" My eyes widened at the mention of nine months, 'I can't wait to see her full grown' I thought to myself.

"We better get going." I suggested, "NYC!" I hollered, I have more of a lower voice, not as nice as Artie's, for sure. Within seconds Nyctimene landed on my shoulder, he gave Astrid a careless glance and let out a big breath.

"Wow, he is an interesting owl." Artie said as she looked at Nyc. Astrid was extremely curious, she was about to jump up on me when, as if reading the wolf's mind, Artemis growled deep in her throat to the wolf, she immediately backed away.

"That was… amazing." I stammered," How did you do that?" I asked as I stared in amazement.

She just stated, "I simply have my way with animals."

She then walked out, Astrid and I followed shortly. When we got outside of my living quarters, I would call it a guesthouse, but everything has to be 'daddy's way', as he puts it, there was Artemis' chariot. "Wow, you have a chariot? Lucky!" I said excitedly.

"Yep! Want to ride in it Athena?" Artie asked.

"No thanks, I like my transportation just fine."

"And what would that be?" She pondered. At that moment, Nyc flew off my shoulder and landed on the ground, he started to grow and grow until he was big enough to ride on. Now it was my time to amaze Artemis. "Uh-uh… THAT'S AWESOME!" She shouted. I just laughed. We started boarding up when our dad came out of his and Hera's house.

"And how are my two girls? Athena, beautiful as ever. Missy, same for you." Zeus said. I was thinking to myself, 'Missy?' When,

"I TOLD YOU TO NEVER CALL ME THAT!" She calmed a bit, "Why do you call me that?" She asked.

Dad just laughed and said, "Because I love you. Where are you two off to?"

"ARTIE, was just about to take me to go to target practice" I announced. With that we were off. We flew next to each other and chatted for a while.

"Thanks for telling dad my real name." Artie said.

"No problem, sis." In no time at all, we were at the archery range. When we got there Artemis taught me all about safety and tips and tricks. I had a bit to work on, she still said I was good though. "How did you teach her that?" I asked as Astrid had finished collecting the arrows she had shot.

"You just shoot and say, 'Retrieve'" She explained. As she did, Nyc, back to his regular size, flew off and gathered my arrows. "Now, you try" Artemis ordered, in a nice tone of course, I did as she said and it worked, Ncytimene got me my arrows. I was so happy. We finished up with our practice and had a little lunch, fresh fruit smoothies, one of my favorites, and apparently, Artie's too.


	3. Meeting Apollo

**Disclaimer: I don't own Greek Mythology or PJO**

After our archery practice and smoothies, Artemis and I headed back to the houses. Coincidentally, her's was just across the walkway from mine. Artemis and I were sitting on her back porch admiring the forest she had for a backyard as Astrid and Nyc played. By played, I mean, Nyc teasing Astrid by flying from tree to tree on low branches, taking off just when she was about to reach him. Artemis and I just looked at each other and started cracking up. "So, am I really the first one of your siblings that I've met?" Artemis asked.

"Well, yes and no. You're the only one I've really gotten to know. The first one of my-our-siblings that I met was Hephaestus, he was the one that broke me out of Zeus' head, I didn't get to know him that well though." I replied.

"Oh. Well hopefully you can Apollo soon, he's my twin, he's really annoying in my opinion, but other people say he's nice. Let me warn you, he does act very immature sometimes, no, all the time." She informed me.

"Thanks. I-" I was broke off by a loud crashing noise and the cawing of a crow. "I'm guessing that him." I said after the crash.

"Probably." Artemis replied.

Just then we heard, "Missy! I'm here! Can you help me? I fell off my chariot." He paused, "Well, I actually jumped, I wanted to scare you."

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO NOT CALL ME MISSY!?" Artie screeched, "And no more chariot jumping for you, anyways, I'm in the back."

"OK!" He yelled. Then he walked around to the back and greeted Artie, "Hey sis, Wha-" He paused and looked at me, "Who's this?"

"Why don't you guess?" Under her breath, I heard her say, "We'll get some fun out of this." Artemis eyed me.

"Well," Apollo said circling me and 'examining' me, "Is she one of your friends from archery?" Artemis shook her head. "A minor goddess that I didn't bother learning about?" She shook her head again. "Well then I give up!" He finally sighed.

"_THIS_" She hissed, "is _OUR_ sister, Athena"

He just stood there blankly for a while, when he came back to reality he said, "Oh…uh… Hi, I'm Apollo, Artie's-and your-brother, I guess." He stuttered, sounding confused.

"Hi, I'm Athena!" I simply replied. He kept circling me. When he passed in front of me I saw something in his eye. Something I didn't quite like, that something I believe is interest. Not the kind of interest like 'oh she would be fun to get to know' interest like 'Hmmmm, I think I might _like _her'. "Crap," I muttered.

"What did you say? 'Crap?'" Apollo asked.

'Shit! Did I say that out loud?' I thought. "I-I said cap I need a cap for my..." 'UMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM, CRAP! Again? I really need to think these thing through' I thought to myself.

"I need a cat for my house."

"Didn't you say 'cap' before?" Apollo inquired

'OH MY GODS! Am I... Am I flustered?' I blushed 'Am I _interested _in him? Do I _feel _something for him? Crap I hope I don't'

"No, no," I waved off his question "I-I said cat."

"Well, then I'll get ya one." And with that he pulled me off to his chariot. I looked back at Artie. She looked at me with a pitiful look in her eyes.

'I'm sorry.' She mouthed.


	4. The Kittens

**Disclaimer: I don't own Greek Mythology or PJO**

We arrived at Mt. Olympus Animal Emporium and he dragged me off to the kitten area.  
"OK,'' he said loudly "Let's get EVERYTHING you need for your new kitten"

'Wow, he must really, really like me...' I thought. As he ran off collecting _everything_, _literallyeverything_, I saw an adorable tortoiseshell kitten. It ran up to the side of the kennel with this _freakin_ adorable look on her face. "Omega" I said she perked up her ears and looked at me. Instantly I knew she was mine. Apollo had walked up behind.

"So, thats the one, huh" I jumped and pulled my dagger, in seconds it was on his throat. "Whoah there. Sorry I scared ya." I saw that it was him and sheathed my balde.

"That's why you never sneak up on a war goddess." I grabbed the cart and started putting everything back and starting over. 'Kitty litter, check. Kitten food/wet kitten food, double check. Catnip, check. Cat toys, check, check, checkity, check and check, check. Cat bed, check. Cat castle, check. Cat carrier, check. Cat collar, check. Apollo came up to me holding two kittens. One was Omega and one well I didn't know the other one, it was a silver tabby. I took Omega, "Hi, sweety." I said to Omega.

"Hello, love" Apollo said in a British accent.

"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to my new little kitty."

"I know that. This is Electra. He isn't related to Omega so they can have kittens! He will be my cat. But would it be ok if he lived with you?"

"Um, sure. He can live with us." We put them in the cat carrier.

"Thanks." He pulled me in...

**(A/N CLIFFHANGER BWAHAHAHAHAAHAHA *rubs hands evilly)**


	5. Pain And Healing

Disclaimer: I don't own Greek Mythology or PJO

"Thanks." He pulled me in and kissed me, surprisingly, I kissed him back. When we broke apart I was blushing. I grabbed the cart and went to the checkout station.

"Athena, Apollo." the clerk bowed. "What can I do for you today?"

"We are here to buy all of this." Apollo pointed to the cart and the carrier with the cats in it.

"Yes, sir-your highness?" the clerk stammered. She proceeded with the checkout, Apollo paid with twenty golden drachmas. We gathered up our new cat things and headed for the chariot.

When we arrived back at my house I went to open the door but it opened for me and Astrid jumped up on me. "Whoa. What're you doing here?" I asked

"She's here with me." I heard Artemis yell from the kitchen

"Why are you here?" I walked into the kitchen. I smelled chocolate chip cookies, I guessed she was baking.

"I'm here to make sure you two don't get into any trouble." Just then Apollo stumbled in.

"Do I really have to carry everything?" he complained

"Well, you wanted to buy everything, so ya." I retorted grabbing the kitten carrier.

"You get to set everything up too, bro" Artie said as she came out of the kitchen. Apollo grumbled, put the stuff on the counter and went outside to get the rest. I put the Kitten carrier on the counter too and reached blindly inside feeling for fur. I found some, and pulled out a kitten. It was Electra; I handed him to Artie and got out Omega.

"This is Omega," I held up my cat. "And that is Electra" Apollo wandered back in.

"What are you doin' holding my kitten?" Apollo demanded. Artemis and I started laughing

"You look ridiculous." I managed

"What? Why?"

"You just do. I mean you look like this cute teenage guy holding a bunch of cat stuff." His eyes widened, he dropped everything and crossed his arms.

'Crap, did I call him cute?' Artie was looking at me weirdly 'I guess I did.'

"Did you-"

"NO!" I lied

"Are you-"

"Yes!" I lied again

"Let's go for a walk." Artemis suggested

"Ok!" I almost yelled

We walked outside Astrid and Nyctimene joined us. We walked to Artie's forest, Astrid and Nyctimene continued where they left off with their game.

"What all did I miss at the pet store?" Artie questioned, I blushed.

"Erm... Apollo... he... Uhh..." I stammered, "He-he kissed me." I blurted

"Well, he does that to a lot of girls. I am 100% sure he got it from Zeus."

"Ya well... umm... I kinda... I kissed him back." I whispered, I thought Artie was going to be mad but she just laughed.

"Now, most girls don't do that."

"I-I'm sorry please don't be mad." I pleaded.

"Why would I be mad?" Artie questioned

"Well, he's your brother..." I trailed off.

"I don't really care what that boy does, I'm just here so he doesn't hurt himself, but that doesn't always work." She told me, "I don't mind if you like him enough to date him or marry him even. I try to stay out his personal life, you know, being his sister." I just nodded. I was still surprised that she wasn't mad, I guess she doesn't really have a reason to be though... Just then Nyctimene came flying up to Artie and I. We understood his urgency. Nyctimene flew off and we darted after him.

After a bit of running we found Astrid lying and panting. Her foot was caught in a trap. It looked really painful. We pried the trap open and took out Astrid's paw was raw and bloody. Artie was full of rage.

"Who placed traps in my forest?" she growled, "The only traps allowed are monster traps and that is not a monster trap!" she ran to her chariot so we could take her back. While she was gone, I looked closer at her wound and tried to clean it, within minutes Artemis came back on her chariot, we loaded Astrid on and took her back the house.

"APOLLO!" She yelled "Get off your lazy butt and get out here, we need help!"

"I'M COMING, I'M COMING!" He hollered back and walked out slowly just to tick his sister off, but when he saw Astrid, he ran forwards. "What do we have here?" He asked goofily.

"STOP ACTING LIKE AN IDIOT AND FIX HER!" Artemis screamed. Apollo got the hydrogen peroxide to clean out the cut.

"You're going to want to tie her down." he told us, after we did he continued, "Artemis, why couldn't you treat this?"

"I-I just couldn't do it, she's like my child." she whined.

When Apollo poured the hydrogen peroxide onto Astrid's wound, Artie whimpered with her. And when he wrapped her paw they both flinched like Artemis could understand and feel what Astrid was going through. Artemis and I helped Apollo carry Astrid inside and to her bed. Artemis wanted to stay by her side so Apollo and I went back to my house to check on the kittens and get cookies.

Apollo stopped me and asked, "What did you two talk about on your 'walk'?" Apollo stepped in front of me before I opened the door.

"Um... Our little visit to the pet shop." I replied.

"Did you tell her everything?!" He demanded. I just nodded and stepped inside, he followed. The kittens ran up to us, I sat down on the ground to take off my leather sandals. Apollo did the same when we were done and he helped me up.

"Follow me." He grabbed my hand and lead the way to one of my spare rooms he had set up the Kitty Castle, the litter box, the scratching post, the cat beds, and the food and water bowls. We grabbed some cat toys and started playing with the kittens. After a while they got tired and laid down in Omega's bed, Apollo picked up Electra a and put him in his own bed but he just meowed back to Omega's bed. Apollo leaned forward to move him again but I put my hand out to stop him.

"No, no, leave him be."

"Ok-But why? He should be in his own bed." He responded, a little confused.

I explained to him, "Cats are cats, they do whatever they want and if he wants to sleep there, let him." He nodded his head and smiled.

"Cookies?" he suggested

"Sure." We walked to the kitchen. I grabbed one from the platter. "Oh my gods, these are so good,"

"Who knew Missy was such a good cook." Apollo exclaimed

"DON'T CALL HER MISSY!" I growled at him, pulling out my dagger. Nyctimene dive-bombed his head. Apollo threw up his hands in mock surrender.

"SORRY! SORRY!" He put down his hands after I sheathed my dagger, "Ya know, you're cute when you're mad." I slapped his arm. I saw tears form in his eyes. I instantly felt guilty. I leaned forward to check his arm.

"Are you ok?" I asked. The look on his face changed, he kissed me again.

A/N MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAhAHA Another cliffhanger!


	6. Dealing With Ares

**Disclaimer: I don't own Greek Mythology or PJO**

'I can't believe I'm doing this.' I thought as I leaned into Apollo. I don't know why I liked him, I think something just intrigued me. I think he felt the same.

***BEGIN FLASHBACK***  
"Hi, I'm Athena!" I simply replied. He kept circling me. When he passed in front of me I saw something in his eye. Something I didn't quite like, that something I believe is interest. Not the kind of interest like 'oh she would be fun to get to know' interest like 'Hmmm, I think I might _like _her'. "Crap," I muttered.  
***END FLASHBACK***

When we broke away, we just smiled at each other. I managed to say, "When you met me, what did you see in me?"  
"I just thought you were the most beautiful girl in the world." I felt myself blushing. "Now it's my turn to ask a question." I nodded. "At the pet store, why did you kiss me back?" He asked.  
"I just thought that we had something and I-I liked you and I still do." I smiled.  
"Well, we should get back to Artemis and check on Astrid" he said after smiling back at me. I agreed with him, packed up some cookies and we were off.

We knocked quietly on the bedroom door at Artie's house, "Come in." We heard her say. When we came in, Astrid had moved a bit and looked up at us as we walked in.  
"Well, it looks like she is feeling better." Apollo remarked. He got on his knees next to Astrid and started taking off the bandage; the cut looked a lot better even though it had only been about two hours.  
"How is she? Is it infected? Will she be ok?" Artemis asked, and then started sobbing again; I went over to comfort her.  
"Yes, she will be fine. It should be healed by tomorrow." Apollo said as he rewrapped the bandage. Artie let out a relieved sigh.  
"Thank you. Now, we need to find who set the trap that Astrid got caught in." Artemis changed the subject.  
"So who do you know that would do this, like, setup traps?" I asked.  
Apollo and Artemis thought for a while and then answered in unison, "ARES!" Artemis stormed to one of the houses, with us following, and flung open the door. Ares was on the couch with Aphrodite kissing, no not just kissing, making out.  
"ARES! Get the _HELL _out here!" She yelled. Ares came out reluctantly with Aphrodite right behind.  
"What?!" He grumbled. I threw the trap at him.  
"I believe this is yours!" I growled. He had a guilty look is his eyes. I better explain him. He is the god of war, he is unpopular with the gods and often fights with Artie and me. Instead of eye he has flames and they get bigger or smaller depending on his mood. Right now they were very very low almost extinguished because of his guilt.  
"No..." He lied and dropped off.  
"Oh really?" I leaned towards him pulling out my dagger and putting the tip to his neck, making him lean back a bit. For a war god, he was being a wuss.  
"Then what was it doing in my forest?" Artemis questioned.  
"ARES! TELL US THE TRUTH, NOW!" Apollo demanded, I looked at him, surprised, I hadn't heard him speak like that before, then he started to sing "_Tell us now or you shall die courtesy of dagger, arrow and my beautiful voice._". Artie loaded her bow with an arrow,  
"You have a terrible voice, by the way." she said.  
"I do too!" he protested. They started to argue.  
"Hey-Hey guys-PEOPLE, PLEASE! We are kind of in the middle of something here, remember?!" I yelled, eyeing Ares. The twins stopped and stared. They both blushed, a bit embarrassed, Apollo a bit more.  
"Er... Um... Right..." Artemis trailed off. Ares started laughing, he tried to be discreet, but for him, it was hard, and in an instant my dagger was positioned at his throat.  
"What are you laughing at, fire eyes?" I teased. He instantly stopped as an angry glare crossed over his face. "Now," my dagger still at his throat, "Did you set the trap?" He nodded. "Why?" I glowered.  
"You know me, I'm the god of war and violence, what do you expect?" He replied sarcastically.  
"We _AREN'T _joking, Ares! Tell us NOW!" Apollo demanded, that just made me want him more, I shook my head at the thought, to focus, 'No, we are here for Artie!' I told myself.  
"Fine, then yes." He gave in, "I just wanted to do it as a joke, you know? I wanted Artemis to find it then get angry, then see who she would blame for it."  
"My wolf getting hurt is _NOT _funny." Artie yelled at him. I pushed my dagger against Ares neck, drawing a trickle of blood. He flinched, I sheathed my dagger and walked out the door. Apollo and Artemis followed reluctantly.  
"Lets check on Astrid, shall we?" I stated.  
"Ya. We should see if she likes the kittens," Apollo said. I swear I'm liking Apollo more and more, every day. I smiled then blushed at my thoughts

When we got to my house, we found Astrid asleep with the kittens curled up next to her.  
"Well, ain't that peachy?" Apollo said with an English accent. I don't know what it was with him and accents.  
"S-she escaped...'' Artemis muttered.  
"Well, DUH." Apollo remarked.  
"Hey,'' I slapped his arm. "Shut up and be nice."  
"Thanks sis," Artemis said to me. "Ok I will be back in an hour and a half, I have to go set up a barrier around my forest so certain *cough cough* people don't get in."  
"Kay, kay." I smiled at Artemis as she left. I turned to Apollo and crashed my lips into his. After a few moments he came out of shock and kissed me back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he ran his fingers through my long hair. I gripped his hair, pulling him close to me, wanting more. We stood there for what felt like seconds but I knew it was more like ten minutes. We tried to back over to the couch but I tripped over the food bowls and we fell to the ground amidst piles kitten food. I laughed and rolled over so I was laying on top of Apollo. I sat up and flicked his forehead.  
"Ow. What was that for?" He asked.  
"That was for making me fall," I flicked him again. "And that, was making me fall for you." I interrupted his smile with another kiss.  
Suddenly Astrid started to growl in her sleep, sensing that someone was close to her. I jumped off Apollo, startled. She woke and kept growling, then she realized it was us and stopped.  
"Lets check on the kittens." Apollo said. We crawled up to her and the kittens, they were still asleep. "So adorable!" I mused. They started to stir. When Omega saw me, she mewed and stumbled over to me, being a kitten, she wasn't quite used to using her legs yet. I laughed and picked her up.

**A/N Please read my Best friend's stories. ****I luv Percabeth and horses **'**s it's called **_**The Baby. **_**And The Goddess of Books**' **it's called **_**Gone.**_


	7. A Near Miss

**Disclaimer: I don't own Greek Mythology or PJO**

Artemis walked in and looked at her brother. A crazed grin spread across her face and she looked at me. I looked at him, my lipstick was all over his face. I groaned. Apollo looked at me confused. I handed him a mirror.  
"Busted." Apollo said. I laughed at him. I guess my laugh is contagious, because soon Apollo and Artemis joined me.  
"So, uh, what were you two doing in here?" Artie asked.  
"Playing with the kittens." Apollo said.  
"Since when do cats wear lipstick?" Artemis said  
"And even if they did, that color totally wouldn't work for them." I said, mocking Aphrodite.  
"Ok, ok, fine we were kissing." Apollo gave  
"Just kissing?" Artemis said "From what's all over your face, Apollo, I'd say it was more like making out." Apollo blushed from embarrassment, I laughed. I leaned towards him slowly. He leaned into me, puckered his lips, and I tackled him. Artemis tried to suppress her laugh, but failed miserably. I sat on his chest and shoved a pillow on his face.  
"MURGUMF!" Apollo yelped  
"What was that?" I asked pulling it off.  
"I said 'NOT ON MY F-'" I shoved it back onto of his head.  
"TOO LATE! TOO SLOW!" I yelled Artemis was still laughing. Apollo pulled the pillow of his face and pushed me off his chest so he could sit up. I bounced right back onto his lap and threw an arm around his neck.  
"Get a room, you two." Artemis said.  
"Ok," I jumped up and pushed the chair she was sitting on into the hall then closed to door, "There, now we have a room!" I yelled through the door. Artemis pushed open the door, slamming it against the wall, scaring the kittens, who had gone back to sleep. Apollo groaned. "Well you told us to get a room." I said.  
"I didn't mean like right now." Artemis grumbled. We directed our attention back to the kittens and Astrid. "Apollo, will you check Astrid's paw?" Artemis asked and Apollo went over to Astrid. He took the bandage off and her cut was completely healed. Artemis squealed and ran over to her.  
"How do you think she got over here?" I asked Apollo.  
"Why don't we go find out?" He held out his hand, and he and I walked out the door, over to Artie's house. When we got there we went up to the bedroom where we had left Astrid.  
"Let's see what we can find." I said. We started under the bed, nothing, under the carpet, in the bathroom, under Astrid's bed, we couldn't find anything. Finally, we checked the closet, sure enough there was an open trapdoor leading to stairs. We went down the stairs until we reached a pathway that went straight.  
"It's an underground pathway" Apollo exclaimed.  
"Well no duh!" I smacked him on the back of the head. He flinched. We started walking down the path when we started to see a light, we slowed down, on our right was an open door. It was a huge archery range, with plants and everything even though there was no sun light. "Wow." I stammered.  
"What is this doing here?" Apollo wondered. I was about to walk in when Apollo stopped me, "We aren't here to look." He reminded me.  
"Right." I said and walked out.  
After walking a bit more, we found another room, this one had a big open area with all sorts of animals wandering around in it.  
"This must be where the animals go during the winter." Apollo said and I nodded.  
"Yup. Let's keep going." We kept walking until we found a long tunnel slowly leading upwards.  
"Ladies first." Apollo insisted. I walked and it started up slope, until it ran to a trapdoor. Apollo came up next to me, "Careful." He said. We opened the trapdoor quietly. When we came out, we were in the kittens play room. I jumped, in front of my face was Artemis' dagger.  
"Oh, it's just you two." she said and stuck her dagger in its sheath, "What are you doing down there?"  
"We were just wondering how Astrid got over here. Want to explain the secret passage and the big rooms?" I inquired and walked out of the passage with Apollo following.  
"Oh, those...I made the archery one for me and my hunters to train. The other room is for the animals, you know, during the winter." "Well duh! Why does it lead into my house?" I demanded, stomping my foot.  
"Uh, well actually, I have no idea," She said.  
"Well, ya know," Apollo, "The tunnel looked kind of fresh. You know, lots of fresh dirt." He picked up one of Astrid's paws, "See, look, there is dirt on her paws."  
"Ok, then she dug here." Artemis put a hand on her hip "How did she make the trap door?" She looked at me. I looked at Apollo, he was still examining the puppy's paws.  
"Whoa!" He exclaimed, "Artemis, I think she has-" She bolted over to him.  
"WHOA! She has razor claw."  
"Razor-what?" I asked  
"Razor claw." Artemis explained, "Only my hunting wolves can get it, but I haven't had any with it in centuries. THIS IS A-MAZ-ING!" She started doing a happy dance, I laughed at her enthusiasm.  
"What does razor claw do?" I asked.  
"It makes the wolf's claws extremely sharp and capable, of well cutting through anything, like the floor. A cool thing about razor claw is that the wolves can decide when to use it, that's why we've never been cut by her. Also, it sometimes give her the ability to read people's emotions." Artemis explained. Apollo and I nodded, she always talked really fast when she explained something, sometimes it was hard to understand her. I pretty much understood this.  
"OKAY! Well, you could at least slow down a bit." Apollo said  
"Artie, if you wanna stay here, that's fine but your brother and I need to talk." I said pulling him out of the room.  
"Ok" I heard her say, but we were already halfway to the door.  
"Let's go to the park for-"  
"Wait! We have a park!"  
"Well duh, where do you think the animals come from?"  
"Rainbows." He made a sweeping motion over his head.  
"Yes, animals come from rainbows." I said sarcastically.

When we got to the park I pulled him into a grove of olive trees. It lead to a meadow full of owls. Nyctimene flew to my shoulder.  
"There you are, buddy. Where have you been?" I asked then he hooted. We 'talked' and he told me that he had been hanging out here for fun.  
"Hey, Nyc!" Apollo said and pet him. We walked with him for a while then Nyctimene flew off to a nearby tree.  
"So what did you want to talk about?" Apollo asked. I sat down on a bench, I looked down and my sandel encased feet.  
"What are we?" I looked up at him.  
"What do you want us to be?"  
"I shall call you 'Pollo, and you shall be mine. You shall be my 'Pollo." He laughed. **(A/N I know, that's from Finding Nemo, but it just felt like it would fit) **Apollo sat down next to me.  
"Athena would you like to go out on a date with me?" I nodded and he leaned into kiss me.  
"OH MY GODS, A SPIDER!" I jumped up. Apollo jumped up and loaded an arrow, he spotted the huge spider and was about to shoot it when Nyctimene flew down and gobbled it up. Apollo's arrow stuck into the dirt inches away from Nyctimene. My owl glared at Apollo and flew away. He shrugged it off.  
"Now where were we?" He turned back to kiss me. But I had left in a hurry. Apollo saw my figure through the trees and ran after me.

**A/N Please read my Best friend's stories. I luv Percabeth and horses**' **it's called **_**The Baby **_**and **_**A Tale of Three. **_**And The Goddess of Books**' **it's called **_**Gone.**_


	8. Running

**Disclaimer: I don't own Greek Mythology. A/N: I wouldn't have half of my story if it wasn't for my best friend, I luv Percabeth and horses, please read her stories!**

I ran as far as I could, as fast as I could. I knew Apollo would be following me, but I just kept running. I couldn't believe he just almost shot my owl then shrugged it off.  
"Athena," Apollo yelled after me, "Wait! Please?"  
I turned around with fury in my eyes, scaring Apollo stiff, "Why should I '_wait' _?" I said. I didn't wait for an answer, I just turned around and ran. Tears blurred my vision as I ran home. I burst into my house and locked the door just as Apollo came up the steps.  
"Athena! I'm sorry! It was a mistake, let me in, please!" Apollo begged.  
"Go. Away." I ordered through the door. I heard him sit down against the door.  
"Uh, what happened?" I had forgotten that Artemis was still at my house. I looked at her with the same look of fury I gave Apollo, then ran to my bedroom.  
I heard Artie letting Apollo in, then, "What the _HELL _did you do to her, Apollo?" They kept talking for a while, Artemis would yell then Apollo would apologize. I sat against my door for what seemed like hours when there was a knocking at my bedroom door.  
"Athena?" Artemis asked quietly.  
"Go away..." I sniffed. I didn't want to talk with her, not just yet.  
"Please?" She asked as Nyctimene flew to my window sill. I dropped a note on my bed and went over to Nyc and he grew to his riding size. I climbed onto his back,  
"Fine." I said, Artemis came in, but it was too late, I was in the air.  
"Athena, don't go. Come back!" She yelled after me.

As I flew over my house, I saw Apollo sitting at my front door still.  
He saw me, "Athena! I'm sorry, I really am. Don't leave!" I looked at him on the ground and dropped a rock with a note tied to it.

**Apollo P.O.V.**  
"Athena! I'm sorry, I really am. Don't leave!" She looked at me and dropped a rock. I ran to pick up the rock thinking, 'I will keep this forever.' Then I saw the note:

_Apollo,_

_If you are reading this it means that I am mad at you... Well duh. I am VERY mad at you, I can't believe you would do that. I'm going somewhere to think, please DO NOT follow me. I want to be alone. _

_Goodbye, for now,_

_Athena_

**Artemis P.O.V.**  
"Fine." I came running in, but was too late she was already out the window.  
"Damn it!"  
"Athena! I'm sorry, I really am. Don't leave!" I heard my brother yell. I saw a note on Athena's bed. I dove unnecessarily onto her comfy bed. I quickly unfolded the paper almost ripping it.  
_Artemis,_

_You are my best friend. I'm sorry that I have to leave for now. Absolutely __NO_ _Apollo in my house and make sure to cover Astrid's door with heavy objects. You and Astrid are more than welcome to stay in my house, though. Please don't let Apollo trick you into thinking I said he could come in and see the kittens. I will keep in touch with you, do not tell him and __DON'T_ _let him find out. Also, don't try to find me unless I say so. If Nyc comes, he is bringing a letter for you, again, __DO NOT_ _let Apollo know. you can always write back leave the letter in Nyc's nest in the olive tree in my backyard. If you absolutely need me, you can find me._

_Goodbye for now,_

_Athena_

I couldn't believe this, I had to follow her. But it would be wrong. She needs to be alone, "I'll let her have some time, anyways, she will contact me if she needs help..." I said to myself. I watched them fly off then went to yell at Apollo some more.

**Back to Athena, for now**  
I assume Artemis had gotten the letter by now because I saw her walk out my front door and drag Apollo to his house, by his ear. I kept flying until I reached a secret, _my_ secret, spot. I can't tell you where it is. Well... Can I trust you, should I trust you? Ok, I'll tell you my secret spot is actually way far back, in Artie's forest. I know, I know, it doesn't make much sense, but it's the last place anyone would look. I circled Mt. Olympus once, then I made sure Artemis wasn't home. I knew she wasn't because I heard yelling from Apollo's house, _still_. Nyc flew me to the back of the forest, we landed in an open field I had found once when wandering around looking for Nyc. When I got off Nyc, I could hear Artemis and Apollo, because Apollo lives next to Artie,  
"How dare you do that to Athena! She loved you and you just shrugged it off when you almost shot her owl? And now, that's made her run off to who-knows-where!"  
"Well, what do you want me to do? I still love her. I didn't mean it like that. Something just overcame me." I heard Apollo say. My heart jumped.  
"He loves me, really." I murmured to Nyc. My eyes started to water. I still loved him, of course, I am just mad at him for that.  
"But he did say... No, it couldn't be. He wouldn't! Would he?" I muttered to myself. I needed to think straight. I went over to a tree and sat beneath it. I took a deep breath...

"Hey." I heard from behind me. My heart skipped a beat. I opened my eyes and got up, I went to the other side of the tree. Ares was sitting down, just like I had been. I kicked him, he doubled over, grabbing at his side.  
"What the Hades did you do that for?!" He gasped.  
"Because you're not supposed to be in here!" I looked around and saw a trap. My eyes widened.  
"Artemis is going to kill you when she finds out!" I yelled, I turned around to tell him off but he had disappeared. I grabbed the trap madly. The trap sprung shut on my hand."OW!" I fell to the ground and heard footsteps.  
"Oh my gods, Athena!" I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Are you ok?" I passed out.

**A/N Please read my best friend's stories. I luv Percabeth and horses**' **it's called **_**The Baby **_**and **_**A Tale of Three. **_**And The Goddess of Books**' **it's called **_**Gone.**_


	9. Poison

**Disclaimer: I don't own Greek Mythology. I wouldn't have half of my story if it wasn't for my best friend, I luv Percabeth and horses, please read her stories!**

**Apollo**  
"I DON'T CARE-" I bolted into Artemis' forest.  
"Where the Hades are you going?" I kept running, I heard another scream. I ran faster until I came into a clearing. I gasped, Athena was laying in the dirt with her hand in a closed trap. I ran up to her.  
"Oh my gods, Athena!" I put my hand on her shoulder. "Are you ok?" She passed out. Artemis came running up behind me.  
"GOD DAMN IT, ARES!" She stormed off then came back, remembering Athena.  
"What can I do?"  
"What ever you were about to do."  
"Ok, then." She ran off. I pryed the trap open and saw the full extent of the damage done to her hand, the trap had shattered her right wrist. The blood had streamed down her hand, making it look way worse than it was. I picked her up and ran out of the forest. I ran to the middle of the street, the gods that were walking stared at me, some gasped.  
I heard murmurs, "What happened to her hand?!" "Why is _he_ with _her_?" I heard that and felt enraged. I saw Ares with a guilty look on his face, then my sister walk up behind him and put her dagger against the small of his back. His face changed and they walked away. I ignored them all and carried her into my house.

Once inside, I laid her on the floor. I ran to get my medicine bag to clean Athena's cut. Her unconscious body flinched when I touched her wound. I had to disinfect it because the trap was laced with poison, as if Ares knew she was going to pick it up. I put a cast on her arm and then picked her up gently and brought her to my bedroom. I laid her down on my bed and waited.

**Artemis**  
"I DON'T CARE-" I was cut off by a scream. Apollo ran outside towards my forest.  
"Where the Hades are you going?" I said as I followed him. There was another scream. He started running faster, I couldn't keep up.  
I came just in time to see Athena pass out. "GOD DAMN IT, ARES!" I stormed off then came back, remembering Athena.  
"What can I do?"  
"What ever you were about to do."  
"Ok, then." I ran off again. I went to find Aphrodite because, well, she's always cheating on Hephaestus with Ares and I knew Ares was behind this. I went to Aphrodite's house first and knocked on the door.  
"Oh, it's you. What do you want?" Aphrodite asked rudely.  
"Just wanting some tips on beauty." I said sarcastically.  
"I thought you'd never ask!" She squealed and grabbed my hand, pulling me inside.  
I ripped it away from her, "Really? I'm looking for Ares. Why would I ask for tips from you?"  
"Oh... Um, I don't know where he is. Why?" She twiddled with her hair.  
"Oh never mind." I said and turned around, "I'd never get anything out of her." I muttered. I headed back towards my house when I saw Apollo rushing out of the forest, with a truly worried look on his face, carrying Athena, who was limp. Everyone in the street was taken aback I heard people murmuring, then I saw Ares. I growled deep in my throat. I walked up quietly behind him and took out my dagger. Apollo saw me and then kept running to his house. I poked Ares' back with my dagger. I turned him around and we left.

I walked, with my knife still at his back, to my forest. I sat him down, I turned for a second and he started to run. I had figured he would do that so I had Astrid on guard. She ran him back to me, I sat him down again and, this time, I tied his arms around a tree.  
"Start talking, flame eyes!" I demanded. The flames behind his sunglasses got brighter, they always did when I called him that.  
"About what?" He said cooly.  
"How you put a trance on Apollo when he was with Athena and the trap in my forest!" My eyes started to get silver. His smiled evaporated, it's like he's scared of me when they do that. I really don't mind, though.  
"I don't know what you're talking about..."  
"Ok, I'll give you some time to think." I started to walk away.  
"HEY! Let me go, NOW!" He yelled.  
"See you tomorrow." I said with my back still turned. Astrid growled at Ares, then followed me. I headed to Apollo's house to check on him and Athena, Ares was screaming behind me as I made the forest darker and colder.

**Apollo**  
I was really worried about Athena, she had been out for almost an hour I had given her some medicine once, when she stirred. I heard Athena and Ares yelling, I didn't want to know what they were doing, I didn't really care, I had to focus on Athena. I looked out the window and saw Artemis, leaving her forest and head over to my house. I moved over to my bed where Athena was, I leaned over her and kissed her forehead. Artemis let herself into my house and room.  
"Hey." She said, "How's she doing?"  
"Ok. She should wake up soon. What did you do to Ares?" I asked and looked over at her forest, which was now very dark.  
"Oh, you know, I'm just letting him think about what he did." She said nonchalantly.  
"Right..." I trailed off. Athena started to wake up, "Athena, how are you feeling?" I asked the second her eyes were open, I needed to know how she felt.  
"Uhh..." She said a bit dazed, "What happened to my hand?" She asked, looking at her arm with wonder.  
"Ares set a trap laced with poison in M-" Artemis' glare burned into my back. "Artie's forest, then it went off on your hand, it shattered your wrist." I said in a rush. Athena just looked at me in shock.  
"I-uh..." She stuttered.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"I-I'm not feeling too good. I think..." She trailed off and passed out, again.  
"Athena?" I shook her. But she didn't wake up. I looked at Artemis, "What should we do?" I asked.  
"We should figure out what the poison was, so we can find the cure." She suggested. I started to get up, but she stopped me, "No, you stay here and rest, you need it. If you want, I can leave Astrid here with you."  
"No take her, you can use her help. The trap is near the front door." I said. Artemis walked out the door, Astrid followed her. I went over to the other side of my bed and got in, I put my arm around Athena and fell asleep.

**Artemis**  
I left Athena and Apollo and walked out of his room. I went to the front door and picked up the trap, I had to figure out what type of poison was used on the trap.  
I took it back to my house and set it on a table, the trap had some blood on it but the poison was still visible. It was a greenish-yellow color. I knew exactly what it was. 'I just need to find the cure.' I thought to myself.

**Athena**  
I woke up in Apollo's bed, next to him, with his arm over me, I don't really remember how I got there, only that my arm hurt a lot. I looked down, "What the-" I had a cast on my arm, but I got up anyways. I headed towards the kitchen to make breakfast. I made it about halfway when I started to feel dizzy, "Uhhh... Help? Apollo?" I said quietly, then everything went black.

**Apollo**  
When I woke up, the bed was empty, 'This can't be good.' I thought to myself. I got up and walked out my door. I headed towards the kitchen, I figured that Athena would be there. Then, I saw her on the floor, it almost gave me a heart attack, "Athena!" I knelt beside her. She was unconscious, I picked her up and rushed to Artie's house. People in the street stared at me again, they made quiet remarks. One that I heard made me mad, again, "Ugh, he has her again? And she's passed out, what did he do to her?"  
"ARTEMIS!" I screamed as I rushed through her door.  
"What?" She said as she came towards me. Then she saw Athena, "What happened to her?"  
"I-I don't know. I just woke up and she had left, I went to look for her and found her on the floor near the kitchen." I panicked, "Did you figure out what the poison was?" I asked, still holding Athena.  
"Ya, it's the venom of Ares' boar, imagine that." She said. I shifted Athena in my arms, "Why don't you set her down on the couch?" Artie suggested. I laid her down on the couch,  
"What can I do to help?" I asked  
"Well, for the cure, we need-" I cut her off.  
"I know what we _need_, but what do you want me to do?"  
"Oh, uh, let's split up what we need and we'll each get them." She said. We talked over what we needed then headed out. I stopped before I got out the door,  
"What about Athena?" I asked, looking over at her.  
"I'll leave Astrid here, with her. She can be on guard, if anything happens." Artemis suggested. I nodded and we split up.

**Athena**  
I woke up on Artie's couch with Astrid next to me, "Hey, Astrid." I said weakly. She turned towards me and wagged her tail. "Where did Artie and Apollo go?" I asked, I wasn't really expecting an answer but Astrid looked at the trap, then at my arm. What I understood was, poison and a cure is being found by them.

**A/N Please read my best friend's stories. ****I luv Percabeth and horses**' **it's called **_**The Baby **_**and **_**A Tale of Three. **_**And ****The Goddess of Books**' **it's called **_**Gone.**_


	10. Remedies

**Disclaimer: I don't own Greek Mythology. I wouldn't have half of my story if it wasn't for my best friend, I luv Percabeth and horses, please read her stories!**

**Athena**  
I sat up, examining my cast more. "I probably shouldn't stand up, because of what happened last time." I said to myself. Astrid wagged her tail, as if agreeing with me. I yawned, "I'm still tired..." I dozed off.

**Artemis**  
Apollo and I had split up a few hours ago and I had everything I needed. I started home.  
When I got there, Apollo was just walking towards my house, from the other direction. I waved, "Did you get everything?" I asked as we got to my house.  
"Yes, you?" He replied. I nodded. When we opened the door, Astrid was sitting by the couch next to Athena. She wagged her tail when she saw us.  
"Hi, Astrid." I said and knelt down to her height. Athena's eyes fluttered open.

**Athena**  
The minute my eyes opened Apollo was at my side. "Athena, sweetie?" He whispered. I frowned.  
"Damn, you found me." I said groggily, Apollo laughed.  
"Well, who else would it be?" I shrugged.  
What's goin' on?" I asked, forgetting about earlier. I fell asleep again before he could answer.

**Apollo**  
I sighed. "It's ok, Apollo. She'll be fine. Why don't we work on the cure?" Artemis suggested.  
"Ok."  
We went to work, grinding things, burning, and mixing things until we had a blood red liquid.  
"Ready?" Artemis asked, "You know, you'll need to take the cast off."  
"I know. I'll do it now." I moved over to Athena, pulling her arm over, I used a blade to cut it off. Artie sucked in a breath when she saw Athena's cut, it was bad. I put the liquid on it, it fizzed. Athena flinched in her sleep, then woke up.  
"Ahhh! What are you doing?!" She demanded, jumping up, off the couch. She sprinted towards the door, I caught her. When I turned her around, she had a crazed look in her silver eyes. The poison had started to take a bigger effect now.  
"Calm down, Athena!" Artemis yelled. We had to pull her back to the couch and sit her down. "Hold her down, Apollo. I'll put the medicine on." Artemis ordered. I did as she said. Artemis kept putting the medicine on Athena. She was yelling and trying to break free the whole time."We can't put it on all at once..." Artemis trailed off, like that explained everything. I sat down next to Athena, who had fallen back asleep.  
"Why?" I asked her.  
"Because, it will overpower her system. It's really, really, strong." She said matter-of-factly.  
"Right..."

**Artemis**  
"Right…" He looked depressed, again.  
"Listen, Apollo," He looked up at me, "I know you love her, but you have to trust me, she will be alright. She just has to heal." I said, patting his shoulder.  
"I know… I just don't understand why this had to happen to her!" He started to tear up.  
I let out a deep breath, "Well, you know, Ares hates her. Oh, that's right, he's still out in my forest…" I said, more to myself though.  
"Go, I'll be fine." Apollo said.  
I started to walk out the back door when I realized that Astrid wasn't following me, "Astrid, come!" She came and we walked out.

We walked towards my forest; it was now cold and dark. We went in the direction of where I had left Ares, as I walked, the forest behind me was getting lighter and warmer. When I found Ares, he was sleeping. I picked up a long stick and jabbed him with it, he started to stir. "Huh? Oh, it's you." He growled. Astrid and I returned his it with a much deeper and louder growl. I smirked.  
"How did you sleep?" I asked. Ares gave me his classic 'Not funny' look. I laughed.  
"How's the owl girl?" I stopped laughing and turned towards him. I walked forwards, raising my hand, Ares flinched. Before I could slap him, I heard a voice,  
"What's going on here?" I turned around to see our dad, Zeus.  
"Oh, uh, hi dad..." I mumbled.  
"What were you doing to Ares?" He asked.  
"SHE WAS GONNA KILL ME!" Ares screamed. I sighed.  
"Is that true, Artemis?"  
"What do you think?!" I yell back at him.  
"Ares," Zeus turned towards him, "What is this all about? I've heard people talking about it recently, care to explain?"

**Apollo  
**I sat on the floor next to Athena, playing with her hair as she slept. 'When will she wake up?' I thought to myself impatiently. I kissed her hand and her eyes fluttered open and she looked at me. I didn't notice. Suddenly she attacked me-with kisses- and threw her arms around my neck. I was shocked for a moment then I kissed her back. Passionately.  
"Where is Artie?" Athena asked as we broke away.  
"She's in the forest 'checking' on Ares. Want to go see her?" She nodded. I wrapped her wrist carefully and we walked out the back door, hand in hand.

As we got to Artemis' forest we heard voices. "I hear Zeus." Athena said. Immediately she rips her hand out of mine and we keep walking towards the voices. "Artemis?" Athena called as we came to a small clearing.  
Artie turned around, she ran up and hugged Athena, "How are you feeling?" She asked.  
"Better," She whispered, "what's going on?" Before she could answer, Zeus came over,  
"What happened to your hand?" He asked pointing atAthena. I pointed to Ares.  
"Ask him." I said angrily, then, remembering Zeus didn't know about Athena and me, I tried calmed down a bit.  
"I was just about to do that." He turned back to Ares, "Continue, son." He demanded. Ares explained what had happened, with some '_persuasion' _from us. "How dare you do that, Ares!" Zeus yelled, lightning cracked in the sky and Ares cowered in fear. The flames behind his eyes was gone, it was just smoke now.

**A/N Please read my best friend's stories. ****I luv Percabeth and horses**' **it's called **_**The Baby **_**and **_**A Tale of Three. **_**And ****The Goddess of Books**' **it's called **_**Gone.**_


	11. Getting Apollo Back

**Disclaimer: I don't own Greek Mythology. I wouldn't have half of my story if it wasn't for my best friend, I luv Percabeth and horses, please read her stories!**

**Athena**  
I started to get lightheaded listening to Ares, so I found a log to sit on, Artemis had noticed me sit and she came over, "Lightheaded?" She asked, as if reading my mind. I nodded. I looked over at Zeus, Apollo and Ares, Zeus was yelling at Ares. Apollo wasn't saying anything, but I could tell he was mad because his body was tensed up.  
"Can't this all just be over?" I muttered more or less to myself.  
"What did you say?" Zeus asks. I blinked in shock, 'He was twenty feet away from me, how did hear that?' I thought.  
"I said that I just want this to be over!" I yell running off towards the park.

**Apollo**  
"Athena, wait!" I say, _again_. I try to catch up but, despite her state, she's pretty fast.  
"Look at what you made her do!" Artemis screams at Ares and pulls out her dagger, positioning it at his throat.  
"Control yourself, Artemis." Zeus says.  
Ares smirks, "Ya, control yourself."  
Zeus shoots him a look, "You're not looking too good either." Ares quiets down.  
We stay in the forest for a while, talking about Athena, "Do any of you know where she could have gone?" Zeus asks. Artemis shakes her head but I don't do anything, I just look down. Ares opens his mouth.  
"We weren't talking to you." I say angrily  
"Give 'im a chance." Zeus says  
"Well," Ares screwed up his face. "There's a spot I used to take her when we dated." I stared at him in shock, he had to be joking.  
"When you _WHAT!" _I screeched, I saw a shadow in the sky, I could just make out what it was.  
"You heard what I said." He said, bringing me back. I couldn't believe this!  
"Why didn't she tell me?" I said, forgetting that Zeus was there.  
"Why would it matter to you?" I turned red.  
"Uhh, no reason..."  
"Artemis," Zeus said, without taking his eyes off me, "What is he talking about?"  
I glared at Artemis thinking, 'Don't tell him, don't tell him... Please don't tell him...'  
"I-uh..." She stuttered.  
"Spit it out."  
"He is uh... She and him are... Uh..." She trailed off, nervously, and looked at me, then looked down. I let out a shaky sigh, 'Here it comes.'  
"They are..." She trailed off again  
"Spit it out!" Ares yelled from behind us. I turned at him angrily.  
"You're not helping. Why don't you just SHUT UP!"  
"They are just friends," A calm voice said. "Just best friends. That is all." We all turned to see a wolf sitting at the edge of the clearing.  
"Who are you?" Zeus asked the wolf.  
"Just a wolf..." It bared its teeth, as if smiling then got up and left. We turned to Artemis, she shrugs.  
"I dunno. She's not one of mine." Suddenly, Astrid runs after the wolf. "Astrid come." But Astrid kept going, Artemis started chase her.  
"I think you should let her go." I say.  
"Why?" She asks sharply.  
"Personal matter?" I reply. She shrugs and walks back over to us.

**Athena**  
I ran out of the clearing, "Athena, wait!" I hear Apollo say. I almost stop in my tracks, I shudder, those words were bringing back memories. I kept running, I was running through the forest when I heard hooting, I look up and manage a smile. Nyctimene flew down from a tree, growing larger and larger. As he lands, I hopped on his back and we were off. We circle the forest, I caught a glimpse of the clearing we had been in. Zeus, Apollo, and Artemis were all talking, I saw Ares open his mouth. I was able to hear what he had said, the blood on my face drained and I paled. Apollo gazed up at the sky and saw me, quickly I turned us around and out of sight.

I flew until we reached the place Ares was talking about, it's a grove of tall trees surrounding a small field. As Nyc landed, he got smaller and smaller. I jump off him, as he returns to his normal size, and land on the tall grass. I lay down on my back and look at the sky, I sigh. I wish things could just go back to normal-no-how they used to be. I miss being with Artemis at the archery range and being with Apollo. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. Just before I fell asleep, I remember that they would come looking for me, I think about it for a while, but it slips to the back of my mind. I eventually drift off to sleep, forgetting about them coming for me.  
I wake up to the screaming of my name, mostly Artemis. I hear Apollo and Ares too. 'Zeus must be 'supervising' them.' I think to myself. Luckily, the grass was tall so they couldn't see me as I sat up. I peered through the grass, keeping hidden, Artemis was running around like crazy looking for me. Zeus was standing near the edge of the field, scanning everything over with his eyes. I saw Apollo looking up at the trees, 'That would have been a good hiding place... I'll save it for later...' I thought. I lay down again, on my stomach this time, I decide to just let them find me.  
"Athena, where are you?" I hear Ares, out of all people, say.  
"Why are you looking for her anyways? Apollo started, "You did this to her in the first place!" Ares doesn't say anything, but I figure he's making a face at Apollo. I hear someone getting closer and closer.  
"Athena?" I look up, it's Ares.  
I glare at him, "What do you want?" Soon, Apollo, Artemis, and Zeus join us. I look at Artemis and manage a smile, then I look at Apollo, he stares at me. I smile at him too, but he doesn't smile back, I look into his eyes and see something, 'Anger and confusion, maybe?' I think in my head. Then I remember, '_**Ares**_' I hang my head in despair. "Artemis?" I say wearily, she nods. I walk in the other direction, she follows me, instructing the others to stay put.

We walk to the trees, where Nyctimene is already waiting, in his larger form. I get on with Artemis and we fly in the direction of my house, "Athena, are you alright?" Artemis puts her hand on my shoulder. I carefully turn around on Nyc to face her.  
"I'm just confused. I made a mistake with Ares, and now that Apollo has found out, he doesn't love me anymore."  
"It's gonna be alright." She leans forward and hugs me. She always raises my spirits. I smile, for once, "We're here." She says, I turn around and land us in the middle of the street.  
I walk through the front door of my house, with Artemis following, "What happened between you and Ares?" She asks.  
"Uh, we dated a while back." She stifled a laugh, I glare at her and continue, "We did well together, but he then cheated on me with Aphrodite, like he still does. I got mad and beat his sorry ass." I hiss at the last part.  
Artemis nods, "Right..." We sit for a while, talking about nothing in particular.

There is a knock on the door, "Who do you think it is?" I ask Artemis, she shrugs, "Come in." I say, trying to sound upbeat. In a few seconds I hear the door creak open and close, I hear two sets of footsteps. Apollo and Ares walk into the room. I feel a big hand on my shoulder,  
"Hey." I look up coldly and walk out of the room.  
Apollo glares at Ares.  
"Why did you do that?" Apollo asks Ares. He follows me to my bedroom.  
"Hi..." He says quietly. I look at him from my bed.  
"Hey," I reply, "Listen, Apollo, I'm really sorry th-" He cuts me off as he runs towards me and kisses me.  
"I missed you." I simply says.  
"Me too."

**A/N Please read my best friend's stories. ****I luv Percabeth and horses**' **it's called **_**The Baby **_**and **_**A Tale of Three. **_**And The **_**Goddess of Books**_' **it's called **_**Gone.**_


End file.
